A Helping Hand
by Gracielinn
Summary: For Lucy, the one constant during their unbelievable, fantastical journey over the past eighteen months was him. Everything began and ended with Wyatt Logan... (TFP)


A Helping Hand

 _NOTE #1: This Lucy P.O.V. one-shot is set in the near future, maybe end of Season Two?_

 _NOTE #2: This is my response to the following Timeless Fanfic Prompt: Take any characters (or couple/ship) and describe the first time and the last time they did something together._

Tucked away all by herself unnoticed in the conference room overlooking the platform, Lucy sat with her knees drawn up under her chin, observing with detached interest the bustling activities of the Mason Industries techs as they readied the mother ship for its (hopefully) final trip. She appreciated the hushed stillness of the room in light of the myriad thoughts and feelings endlessly circling around her mind that she was trying rather unsuccessfully to rein in. Lowering her forehead to her knees, Lucy closed her eyes in an effort to calm her emotions, absently reflecting that apparently experiencing joy, dread, hope, fear, and anticipation all at the same time was actually having a physical effect on her, if a headache and upset stomach could be considered proof ( _like Wyatt always says, just breathe, Lucy, nice and slow_ ).

And in spite of feeling slightly unwell at the moment, just the thought of him made her smile. A little over eighteen months ago, Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan had been a complete stranger, and now he was everything, she mused, gazing lovingly at the beautiful vintage engagement ring adorning her left hand. Lucy would never forget the first time she laid eyes on the man, pretending to sleep while she struggled not to freak out at being picked up at her home by a maddeningly taciturn Homeland Security agent, and upon her arrival at Mason Industries, thrust unceremoniously into some kind of cramped waiting room. Okay, well, sure, now she could admit that her first impression of him was " _this guy is seriously hot,_ " and that was before he even opened those gorgeous blue eyes and smirked at her ( _and called her Ma'am for the first time, lest she forget_ ).

Everything that happened after that particular moment had gradually, over time, become kind of a blur: meeting Denise Christopher and Connor Mason for the first time, being informed that time travel was possible, the alarmingly scant mission prep, hurriedly changing into the definitely not historically-appropriate costume that had been cobbled together for her. On further rumination, though, there was one memory from their fateful first mission together that still stood out vividly for her. Obediently following the Delta Force operative to the time machine, an anxious Lucy kept turning around to look at the crowd gathered on the platform to witness their departure: Agent Christopher, Connor Mason, the dark-haired young woman who had helped her get dressed, and maybe a dozen more Mason employees she didn't know.

In fact, Lucy had been so busy not watching where she was going that she had run right into Wyatt's back, and her face had instantly warmed in embarrassment at the annoyed expression on his face when he turned around to stare at her. Pausing just long enough to sigh and roll his eyes, Wyatt then easily scrambled up the metal steps into the lifeboat, and when she had stood there indecisively, stuck his head through the open hatch and thrust a hand out to help her. His large hand was firm and warm as it clasped hers long enough for Lucy to climb in without breaking her neck. Funny how out of all the crazy, amazing, disturbing, unbelievable images and feelings from their first mission, that one small detail was what she remembered best.

During that initial trip to 1937 New Jersey, even when she thought Wyatt Logan was acting like a jerk, she had been aware numerous times of his hand under her elbow or at the small of her back. He might be an asshat, but the man did have good manners. And thus it felt like by the end of the first mission, a pattern started to gel between the two of them. Over the insane months that followed, the one constant in Lucy's new, bizarre life was Wyatt, and for quite a long while, she was uncertain how he actually felt about that ( _the stoic Master Sergeant wasn't exactly known for sharing his feelings_ ). It had been embarrassingly easy to learn to depend on him, beginning with the jump back after Lincoln's tragic assassination.

Lucy had never told Wyatt and Rufus about the look of surprised dismay on Garcia Flynn's face when he saw her sitting in the box at Ford Theater with the Lincoln Family. Clearly, he hadn't expected her to be there, and for one hopeful second, she thought, " _He won't do it, he won't actually murder Abraham Lincoln in cold blood_ ," even as the historian in her recoiled at the natural time line being corrupted in such a momentous way. However, once he wiped his face of all emotion, Flynn had deliberately and calculatingly put a bullet in the president's head, and a heartbeat later, Lucy was staring in horror at the grisly evidence splattered all over her and the exquisite evening gown she was wearing. Truthfully, everything after that was mercifully hazy. She scarcely remembered woodenly following Robert Lincoln and his grief-stricken mother out of the theater behind the Secret Service agents carrying the fallen leader's body.

Once out on the street, a dazed Lucy stood waiting with the growing crowd of people as word spread rapidly that someone had shot President Lincoln. She barely reacted when Wyatt and Rufus had eventually found her, and to his credit, Wyatt immediately put a hand on her cheek and forcing her to look into his eyes, asked urgently, "Lucy, are you all right? Are you hurt?" as Rufus had gazed at her appearance in stunned disbelief. Shaking her head no, both men were at first relieved, then horrified when she haltingly explained whose blood marred her gown. After speaking with Robert Lincoln, even as she stood and somberly watched him walk away, Lucy was aware of Wyatt putting a hand under her bare elbow and drawing her away from the distressing scene, not letting go of her until they reached the lifeboat. Once she was settled in her seat, Wyatt wordlessly leaned forward and fastened her harnesses, and when Lucy confessed in a choked voice that she really had tried to save the President, through her tears she saw Wyatt gazing at her sympathetically as he gently took her hand in his.

After that mission, on the rare occasion when Lucy even gave it a second thought, it seemed as though she had somehow tacitly given Wyatt permission to touch her whenever he deemed it necessary. And although she desperately tried to hide it during the weeks and months that followed, Lucy had come to practically expect (and secretly welcome) his hands on her person at some point or another during a mission. In 1944 Germany, not only had he taken her arm and helped her to safety several times, there was the moment after Lucy had changed into the Nazi uniform that Ian Fleming found for her when he called B.S. on her denial that she was freaking out ( _though she still didn't really consider herself a 'soldier in the field'_ ). Wyatt's sincere words got to her, though, and she found herself confiding in him about the car accident where she nearly drowned, something she had shared with very few people over the years. Lucy had involuntarily held her breath when he stood and walking over to her, reached out to finish straightening her tie. Blushing, she fought to suppress a shiver when she felt the warmth of his hand against her chest, even through her clothes.

Amidst the chaos at the Alamo in 1836, Lucy eventually noticed Wyatt's growing distraction, and at a loss to understand what was wrong with him, had recklessly chased him down near the end, right before they were able to escape, and was stunned at the blank stare on his face when he feverishly, hopelessly declared he was staying to help fight and therefore not leaving with her and Rufus. Even so, considering his troubled mental state at the time, seconds later, Wyatt still had the presence of mind to wrap an arm around Lucy and shelter her beneath his body to avoid the dangerously close shots fired by Santa Ana's army. She fiercely argued with him, and finally desperate to reach him, wrapped both her hands around his warm, sweaty neck and forced Wyatt to look her in the eyes. She could see the painful indecision in his dark blue eyes, and her heart nearly stopped beating before he finally managed to focus his gaze on her, and wrapping his hand tightly around her wrist, he told her to get ready to run.

Regretfully, just days later, Flynn came close to destroying their team in 1972 Washington D.C. when he had maliciously taken great delight in informing Wyatt and Rufus about that damned journal written by a Lucy from another time line. The confusion, anger, and disappointment on Wyatt's face nearly gutted her, and when hours later she basically fell through the window and helped him escape from the handcuffs, although she could tell by the set of his jaw that he was still furious with her, it didn't stop him from pushing her roughly out of harm's way when one of Flynn's goons burst through the door. To her dismay, though, for the first time since the team began chasing Flynn, there was no helping hand on the trip back to 2017, and she had somehow managed (rather ineptly) to fasten her own safety harness. The absence of his touch that day, and for most of the following mission to 1754, bruised Lucy's heart more than she thought possible. By the third day, unable to help herself, Lucy had defiantly stood her ground and forced the issue with him, and considering how stubborn Wyatt could be, she was immensely relieved when he finally let go of his anger, and so grateful when he reached out to grip her hand firmly during the perilous, uncertain-if-they-would-even-survive jump home.

From that day forward, although they never openly discussed the matter, Wyatt instinctively kept Lucy within arm's reach whenever possible. And she took great comfort in knowing the dedicated, highly-skilled soldier would always protect her to the best of his abilities during their increasingly dangerous missions. The bond between the two of them began to change in subtle ways after 1934 Arkansas and the hours spent with Bonnie and Clyde. Lucy's inadvertent failure to leave the engagement ring from Doctor Noah in her locker at Mason forced them to pretend to be engaged. Unfortunately, Wyatt's heartrending recitation of his marriage proposal to his late wife, Jessica, apparently hadn't been quite convincing enough for the outlaw lovers, so he impulsively put his hand around Lucy's neck and pulling her to him, gave her just about the best kiss of her life. Her senses had come alive at his firm lips on hers and the almost proprietary clasp of his hand on her neck holding her still. Stunned when they broke apart, and her heart beating furiously in her chest, she had gazed wonderingly into his faintly-puzzled blue eyes until an obviously uncomfortable Clyde shattered the moment.

Several hours later, it briefly occurred to Lucy maybe it was a good thing Rufus wasn't with them because she doubted their friend would have overlooked how much Wyatt was touching her. And God help her, she really, really liked his warm, slightly possessive hands on her. Was this what it would be like to be in a relationship with this man? For someone who seemingly strived to always keep a tight lid on his emotions, Wyatt Logan was a surprisingly tactile guy. Later on, when they were sharing a narrow bed, his strong, broad shoulders took up more than half of the space, and Lucy was excruciatingly aware that she had never felt so safe, even with armed killers sleeping a few feet away from them. After Rufus showed up and the trio barely escaped, Lucy pretended not to notice the searching look Wyatt gave her as he carefully helped her down from the lifeboat on their return. And while she understood in her head why he obviously felt the need to fumble through an unnecessary explanation for kissing her when they saw each other in the wardrobe bay after their mission debriefing, the unspoken feelings of guilt and regret she thought she saw reflected in his eyes were extremely painful to acknowledge ( _who was freaking out now, Master Sergeant?_ ).

As for the time Flynn kidnapped her, Lucy had resolutely worked through several wrenching sessions of therapy afterwards, and managed to address at least the worst of her fears and feelings. However, there was one moment from her entire ordeal that she secretly tucked safely away in her heart to comfort her whenever she was depressed or feeling lonely. Once Harry Houdini successfully picked the lock on the door to the murder room, her elation at seeing her friends and teammates when she entered the room was matched only by her surprise when Wyatt immediately put his hand around her neck and drew her closely against his chest as he thanked God she was all right (she had privately wondered afterwards if maybe he was partial to women's necks, and hopefully, hers in particular). Although Lucy managed not to let it slip (not even once) during her time spent in therapy, she had already begun to realize she was falling in love with Wyatt Logan, and her fear that he was still in love with his wife haunted her.

The night Wyatt came to tell her that he and Rufus were stealing the lifeboat to jump to 1983 in an attempt to keep the parents of Jessica's killer from consummating the one-night stand that resulted in his birth was soul-wrenchingly devastating. After all the weeks and months of becoming physically and (she thought) possibly emotionally closer and getting accustomed to him being in her "personal space" more often than not, the distant, aloof Wyatt who stood by her front door with his hands firmly planted in his pockets damn near destroyed her. When he gruffly told her she couldn't come on the (so-called) mission, it took every shred of Lucy's willpower not to fall apart and flat out beg him not to leave her. After all, this would be only the second time during all these months he had jumped without her, and if he and Rufus were actually successful in changing the time line enough to bring his wife back, there was every possibility that the three of them would revert back to being strangers. And the crushing pain of that realization turned out to be greater than even that of losing Amy, or watching her mother slowly dying of cancer in her original time line. Her resolve to play it cool and remain calm only faltered once, when Wyatt turned to leave, and she involuntarily drifted towards him and ever so gently smoothed her hand along his collar before wishing him good luck. She took little solace from the incredibly pained expression on his face before he walked out her front door, and possibly out of her life forever.

Thank God Wyatt and Rufus returned safely seemingly endless hours later to this same time line, although sadly, Jessica was still dead and a heartbroken Wyatt was dragged away by a couple of NSA suits. Lucy moved through the next mission on autopilot, worried sick about Wyatt being held prisoner in some unknown NSA black site, when at any other time, she would have been beside herself with excitement at encountering Charles Lindbergh, Ernest Hemingway, and Josephine Baker all on the same jump to 1928 Paris. Then, on top of everything, her dear old biological dad, Benjamin Cahill, and his bogus NSA squad had taken over Mason Industries and the mission to capture or take out Flynn, and everything had rapidly gone to hell in a handbasket.

Shortly after the Rittenhouse hostile takeover, after Denise Christopher privately asked Lucy and Rufus to meet her at some empty refrigerated warehouse, frankly, her first response had been, "No, thank you." All she wanted was to go home and get in bed and cry for about a month, but the agent strongly persisted, so she and Rufus had grudgingly shown up. The three of them stood around for several minutes, waiting for what, she had no idea, when the door opened, and they all turned at the sound of masculine footsteps coming down the steps. It was Wyatt, and the wave of joy and relief that enveloped Lucy at seeing him nearly made her dizzy. Without hesitation, she ran to him and throwing her arms around him, pressed her face tightly against his neck and whispered, "You're okay," and was nearly overcome with emotion in front of the others ( _get a grip, Lucy_ ) when his arms came up to hold her closely against his chest for a few all-too-brief seconds. Wyatt's steely determination in the face of the team's plan to challenge Rittenhouse was a calming influence on her and Rufus, and as she gazed at him, it was entirely possible Lucy fell even more in love with this man.

Standing beside Wyatt in the dank, deserted warehouse after their narrow escape from Al Capone in 1932 Chicago, Lucy bit her lip nervously to keep from giggling (quite inappropriately) at the sight of alpha males Wyatt and Noah bristling at each other over poor Rufus' wounded body, a sight she could never have imagined in a million years. And, no great surprise (at least to Lucy), but the good doctor would never measure up to her soldier, and sadly, he figured that out right away, possibly tipped off by Wyatt's familiar, slightly proprietary attitude towards her while they were standing at Rufus' side. It had been unpleasant, but necessary, to finally be brutally honest with her faux fiancé, and Lucy did feel slightly remorseful afterwards at the defeated, hurt expression on Noah's face. Poor guy, she truly hoped he would find someone else in this time line.

It had been an unwelcome surprise to be accosted by Joseph McCarthy's armed thugs in 1954 D.C. Just before being separated, Wyatt grabbed her arm, and breathed near her ear, "Don't be afraid, Lucy, it will be okay," as he was torn away from her side. She had nodded quickly and hoped he could tell by her expression that she completely trusted him to protect her. After her disturbing encounter with Flynn ( _what kind of man casually tells another human being that his plans would most likely remove them from existence and then just walk away?_ ), Lucy was startled by a strange thump against the locked door, and when it swung open to reveal Wyatt, she couldn't contain her relief, and her breath caught at the dimpled "see, I told you not to worry" grin he was wearing. Their attempt to just casually walk away, however, was cut short by the appearance of several armed guards, and Wyatt swiftly put a hand under her elbow and guiding her down the steps and to one side of the building, attempted to protectively shield Lucy from view. Later, during their confrontation with Flynn in the basement of the Rittenhouse meeting place, she knew when Wyatt very reluctantly agreed with her plan to work with the terrorist, it was going against every instinct he possessed, and she loved him for that. But there had been one more sacrifice she asked of Wyatt, and his vehement response and distressed expression nearly broke her. Lucy fought to suppress her fears and doubts as she watched a resistant Wyatt walk slowly to the lifeboat and climb in, and prayed she was making the right decision.

In spite of Lucy's apprehension about boarding the mother ship, stemming in large part from her last traumatic experience in 1780, Flynn had been surprisingly subdued, and in fact, ignored her once she sat down, although she was quite uncomfortable with the calculating expression on Emma Whitmore's face every time Lucy looked around. Something about the redheaded pilot made her distinctly uneasy, and she was glad when the mother ship landed back in 2017 mere seconds later. She willingly endured the blindfolded ride back to the entrance of Mason Industries, and after the black SUV spun away, Lucy quickly pulled off the blindfold to see an armed Wyatt waiting impatiently for her just outside the front gate.

After everything they had been through together, she was past the point of caring who saw her, and ran straight into his arms, trembling as his deep voice rumbled in her ear, "Are you okay, Lucy? Did he hurt you?" And looking up into his worried blue eyes, Lucy Preston impulsively gambled it all. Putting her hand on his stubbled cheek, she coaxed his lips to hers ( _oh, there it was, that feeling that all her nerve endings were lit up...my God, this man knows how to kiss_ ). Finally, the need to breathe asserted itself, and pulling apart, they were both panting slightly and grinning at each other. "Lucy, don't ever do that to me again, understand? I think you shaved a good five years off my life in the last hour," Wyatt warned as he tugged her to his chest again, "Christopher wants a quick debriefing, and then we're getting out of here, agreed?" and all she could do was smile and nod. They had spent a quiet evening curled up together on Wyatt's sofa talking (and kissing) before Lucy regretfully decided she should probably go home and see her mother.

The next day, Wyatt insisted on accompanying her to visit her grandfather, and Lucy could hardly contain her excitement when it seemed everything was falling into place. They had actually done it. Rittenhouse would soon be no more, and she and Wyatt and Rufus would be able to stop time traveling, with one final exception: to Lucy's delight, Agent Christopher was so pleased with her plan's success that she readily gave Lucy and Rufus permission to take out the lifeboat one last time to try and return Amy to the time line. Even better, Wyatt had oh-so-casually declared he would be going as well, just to "see what all the fuss was about," and Lucy thought her heart would burst with happiness, save for one loose end.

She could tell Wyatt wasn't pleased when she asked him to stay at Mason while she went home. Lucy did have every intention of some day introducing him to her mother, but this just wasn't the right time, not when she had to break the news to her about time lines, missing daughters, and lung cancer. She fervently hoped that if their last jump was successful, somehow her mom would escape being stricken with terminal cancer. "Come back to me," he murmured before pressing a lingering kiss on her mouth. Lucy smiled reassuringly at him, and after one last hug, squared her slim shoulders, and tried to mentally prepare herself for what would likely be one of the most difficult conversations she'd ever had.

" _Difficult had been a supremely naive understatement,_ " thought Lucy almost hysterically as she stumbled out of her childhood home an hour or so later, Carol Preston's unexpectedly shocking and cruel words echoing viciously around her head. She dimly recognized that she was in no fit state of mind to drive. Fumbling in her bag, she pulled out her phone with shaking hands and called Wyatt. He must have been waiting to hear from her when he answered on the first ring, "Lucy? Everything okay?" and all she could do was sob his name. "Lucy, where are you? Lucy, please answer me," and she managed to compose herself enough to ask him to pick her up about a block from her mother's home. Right now, she definitely didn't want Wyatt anywhere near this place.

He must have run every red light between here and Mason because less than ten minutes later, as she stood waiting for him with her arms pitifully hugging herself around the waist, his truck roared to a stop beside her, and he jumped out and took her in his arms. "My God, Lucy, I swear, I just lost another five years–you have got to quit scaring me like this," Wyatt scolded lightly, and when she burst into tears against his neck, he grimaced at his thoughtless words, and helping her into the truck, drove straight back to Mason. It was a good thing she was somewhat calm by the time they arrived, because all hell had broken loose while she was gone. During a hastily-called emergency meeting, the team learned that Lucy was right not to trust Emma Whitmore, who turned out to be a double agent working for Rittenhouse.

She could see the news that Emma hijacked the mother ship after slaughtering the eight Homeland Security soldiers guarding it just before Flynn's arrest earlier today hit Wyatt hard. All the color had drained from his face, and if he clenched his jaw any tighter, it would surely crack. Lucy held on firmly to his hand, trying to offer some kind of meager comfort in the face of this traumatic news. And while she was loathe to add to the devastation they were all experiencing, Lucy knew she had no choice but to inform Agent Christopher and the others about her mother not only being a member of Rittenhouse, but as Carol herself declared, probably highly positioned in the organization. Overwhelmed by the nearly identical expressions of shock and dismay on the faces of those gathered around the conference room table, Lucy mumbled an apology and bolted from the room, Wyatt hot on her heels.

"Lucy! Wait!," he called as she attempted to walk and cry at the same time, not very successfully. She finally stopped just outside the lounge where they first met around a year ago, and once Wyatt caught up with her, he took her hand and guided her inside to sit in one of the leather chairs with him. He held her while she sobbed, gently rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in an effort to offer her some comfort before she fell asleep. When Lucy woke a couple hours later, it was as if nothing had changed in the previous two days, and seemingly all of her grandfather's efforts over the years had been for naught. Rittenhouse was still very much a threat, and once Jiya was able to start tracking Emma and the mother ship, the team was sent out after her on the first of many missions.

After several months, however, very little progress had been made, and everyone's nerves were being stretched dangerously thin. As bad as Garcia Flynn had been, Emma was even worse, and unfortunately, it soon became clear to everyone, even Lucy, it was likely that as one of the few highly-ranked members of Rittenhouse who was not incarcerated, Dr. Carol Preston was probably calling the shots. This caused Lucy great personal suffering, but everyone around her, especially Wyatt, assured her on numerous occasions that just like with Benjamin Cahill, her mother's criminal activities had absolutely nothing to do with her.

While all this was going on, Lucy and Wyatt grew even closer. In light of the revelation about her mother, he had insisted that she move in with him, and as a natural result of spending nearly all their time together, they began to slowly build upon their already strong friendship. The fact that they were so openly happy with each other in their personal lives went a long way towards helping Lucy cope with her mother's betrayal and her keen desire to be reunited with her sister.

Then the team caught a break. Utilizing a brand-new technology, Rufus, Jiya, and Connor Mason had finally been able to pinpoint the exact location of the mother ship, and Agent Christopher and her new Homeland Security squad planned and carried out a stealth raid on the place. During a prolonged exchange of gunfire, Emma Whitmore had been killed, along with several hired guns obviously in Rittenhouse's employ who had been guarding the warehouse, and Dr. Carol Preston taken into custody. Fortunately, this time, there were no casualties among Agent Christopher's soldiers, and the mother ship was recovered without further incident and currently parked in front of the platform in preparation for it's final jump. As a precaution, the lifeboat was to be dismantled shortly after Rufus, Lucy, and Wyatt returned today from 1979 California, hopefully once they successfully facilitated the introduction of Carol Preston to Henry Wallace, Amy's father.

Idly admiring the way her engagement ring glinted in the light, Lucy sighed happily as she recalled the night that Wyatt proposed. He secretly enlisted help from Rufus, Jiya, Denise Christopher, Connor Mason, and what seemed like half the employees at Mason Industries. A sham mission had been thought up that would send the team back to 1930 Paris, and upon their arrival, after purchasing some fresh flowers, Lucy and Rufus accompanied Wyatt to the location where Master Sergeant Dave Baumgardner had been killed in the line of duty. After gently laying flowers against a brick wall in the alley, Lucy and Rufus stepped back to let Wyatt take a private minute to remember his friend and fellow soldier, when he had suddenly reached back to grasp Lucy's hand tightly and pull her close to his side. "He was a good friend, a good soldier, and a good man," Wyatt observed somberly, and Lucy and Rufus solemnly nodded in agreement. After another quiet moment had passed, the trio made their way to the famous Casino de Paris where they were to meet with Josephine Baker.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, while she and Wyatt were waiting for a table, Rufus quietly slipped backstage to meet Miss Baker and ask for a small favor. A short while later, the team was seated near the stage to wait until the famous singer and French Resistance operative finished her set. Lucy was sipping the champagne that Rufus had surprisingly ordered when at the conclusion of a lively song and dance, a smiling Miss Baker stepped up to the microphone, and in English, announced to the audience that there was a very special treat for them tonight. A young man was going to propose to his young lady, and while the club patrons whistled and clapped enthusiastically, Lucy had looked around the room with interest, trying to guess which couple was about to get engaged.

She was startled when the spotlight moved from the stage and shone directly over their table. Without her noticing, Rufus had discreetly stepped away, and the audience collectively held its breath when Wyatt carefully got down on one knee beside her chair, and taking a small velvet box from his pocket, looked up at Lucy and said in flawless French, "Je t'aime du fond de mon coeur, veux-tu m'epouser?" ( _I love you from the bottom of my heart, will you marry me?_ ). Stunned, Lucy gazed down at him and the open ring box, and when she wordlessly nodded, the audience roared its approval as Wyatt slid the sparkling engagement ring on her left hand before pulling Lucy to her feet and kissing her tenderly. And then the crowd was definitely excited when Miss Baker announced champagne for everyone, compliments of the club owner. It had been the most magical night of her life, and regardless of the outcome of today's final mission, she and Wyatt already decided on a fairly short engagement because they knew better than most just how precious (and precarious) life could be.

Wearing an appropriately late-'70's-looking costume, Wyatt stepped into the conference room and smiling, asked, "Hey, sweetheart, there you are, I've been looking for you all over. Are you ready to go get your sister?" and when she rapidly stood up, Lucy felt just a little dizzy, but she shrugged off Wyatt's concern, eager to get going. Mere seconds after they boarded, the mother ship landed, and the determined team went in search of Lucy's parents. It took most of the afternoon, and of course, she could only watch Wyatt and Rufus "work their magic" from a safe distance, but eventually a teary-eyed Lucy was able to witness the impossibly young Carol and Henry meet. She fervently prayed everything would progress as it should, and gratefully hugged Rufus and kissed Wyatt soundly upon their return to the mother ship. "Well, Lucy, what do you think? Is there a good chance we were successful?" Rufus asked, and a suddenly emotional Lucy could only nod as Wyatt took her hand for the jump home. After the mother ship landed, Rufus turned off all the switches and opening the hatch, said, "I know this trip was really important to you, Lucy, so I'm just gonna give you guys a minute," and she smiled gratefully at their friend as he left.

Wyatt flashed her a dimpled grin and standing, pulled her out of her seat and over to the hatch. As he stood in front of the opening, Wyatt teasingly reminded her that this was it, no more time travel, and nimbly climbing down to the platform, he turned and offering her his hand, helped her down the metal steps. Lucy must have moved too quickly, though, because she suddenly felt strangely light-headed, and when she turned to look at Wyatt, there were all these funny little black dots dancing in front of her eyes, and his voice sounded so far away even though he was right beside her. The last thought Lucy had before her knees buckled and Wyatt caught her in his arms was, " _Wyatt looks really worried_."

She felt like she was underwater, but that didn't make any sense. Lucy could hear faint murmurs, and even as she struggled to wake up, she felt the secure warmth of Wyatt's large hand around hers. When her eyelids slowly fluttered open, a weary-looking Wyatt grinned tiredly at her, saying, "There you are, sweetheart. I've been so worried." Clearing her throat, she whispered, "Wyatt? What happened? Where am I?" Sitting on the side of her bed and putting a tender hand on her cheek, he responded, "You're in the Medical wing at Mason. Scared me half to death when you passed out just after we got back from the jump to 1979, but Doc says you're going to be fine."

Lucy stared up at him in some confusion for a moment before asking, "But what's wrong with me? Am I okay?" and to her surprise, his dark blue eyes lit up before gently informing her, "You are more than just okay, Lucy Preston, you're pregnant. We're going to have a baby in about seven months." And when she just stared at him blankly, Wyatt looked at her anxiously and said, "Lucy, are you upset about the baby? I know this wasn't planned, but we were going to get married soon anyway..." when she interrupted, "Wyatt, no, it's not that. I'm very happy, shocked, yes, but happy. Are you okay with an unexpected pregnancy?" and relaxed when he placed a comforting hand on her tummy and assured her that he was thrilled. She put her small hand over his and closed her eyes contentedly.

But before she could doze off again, Wyatt said, "Lucy?" "Hmm?" "I actually have one more surprise for you," and she blinked her eyes when he went to the door and pulled it open to reveal her little sister standing there with a bouquet of cheerful daisies and the biggest grin on her beautiful face. "Amy!" Lucy gasped, instinctively holding her arms open wide, and when Amy ran to the bed and hugged her tightly, she shed tears of joy. She buried her face in Amy's hair and reaching out blindly to grip Wyatt's hand, knew without a doubt that after everything they had experienced and endured, for Lucy, the one constant during their unbelievable, fantastical journey over the past eighteen months was him. Everything began and ended with Wyatt Logan...

 _A/N: After having written a few things from Wyatt's P.O.V., I thought maybe I would let Lucy have her say ;) and also, after all the crappy stuff that poor woman has been through, I felt like she deserved not only her Wyatt, but Amy and a baby, too. Hey, I'm just a hopeless romantic, I guess. Thank you so much to everyone for their continued support of my stories-it really does means a lot to me :)) _


End file.
